


And it All Came Crashing Down

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: A teaser to my other story I Will Always Find You.An early morning calm is interrupted by a devastating turn of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is one scene from a bigger story I have yet to write. I tried not to give too many details out just yet. If it does well, let me know in the comments if you want to see this story written! Elven translations at the bottom.

The sun has barely peaked over the high mountains of the Frostbacks, casting a warm glow into the Inquisitors room. Ellana slowly opens her eyes from a wonderfully naughty dream and she sighs sleepily with a slight smile. The main attraction of said dream is still sleeping behind her, nestled right up against her with his face in her auburn hair and his arm holding her tight across her bare waist.

She and Cullen fell right into bed after a grueling day of dealing with her father and fiancé coming to Skyhold unexpectedly. They just wanted to strip each other down and prove their love to each other again and again. No matter how many times this man takes her, she is an insatiable minx that will never tire of his arms holding her or his loving thrusts into her.

She turns in his arms slowly, not wishing to wake him. When she settles facing him, she watches the light of the early morning sun dance across his handsome face. He looks younger, happier when he is relaxed and sleeping in her bed. They have only just recently decided that he should move in with her, using the excuse that they would work better if they shared the same quarters.

His hair has curled significantly and one strand is resting on his forehead. She smiles as she takes her hand and smooths it back in place. This does rouse him and he inhales deeply, his fingers twitching on her waist. He exhales while squinting his eyes open. Once his warm honey eyes focus on her, he smiles warmly, the scar on his lip pulling tight.

“Good morning, ma vhenan.” She murmurs to him, her hand sliding down to rest against his cheek. He rubs his hand up and down her side and responds, voice still groggy from sleep, “Good morning, love.” Moments like these, at the beginning of the day are usually all they have to just enjoy each other’s company with no interruptions. With her being gone all the time and with his recruitment training, they are too tired once they finally step away from work and get into bed.

Ellana stretches out like a cat, pushing her bare breasts out dramatically, then snuggles up under his chin to nuzzle his throat. He laughs softly at her and holds her tight, kissing the top of her head.

Cullen’s morning erection is pressing into her abdomen rather insistently and she decides to take advantage of his aroused state.

She drags her delicate fingers down his muscled chest, trailing through the blonde hair that grows thicker as she travels lower. She teases him under his navel for a moment, feeling the muscles twitch at the contact before reaching the base of his stiff cock. His breath hitches in his throat as she wraps her small hand around his impressive member, not able to touch her fingers all the way around him.

His hips involuntarily buck when she slowly beings to stroke him. He moans, “Mmm, Ellana...”

“Hmm?” she hums casually, still going up and down his ridged length. A bead of liquid pools at the top and she rubs her thumb over it.

He buries his head in her hair and continues to thrust his hips lazily into her tight palm. He mumbles into her silky tresses, “We don’t have time, my love.” He is right, he says the words, but he makes no move to stop her.

She lifts her head to kiss his throat, moving up to his ear to lick and nibble on it. She whispers seductively, “Please, Cullen.” He groans when she pumps him faster and her other hand joins in, cupping his sac and rolling his balls gently between her fingers.

His control snaps when she twists her wrist at the tip of his cock, smearing the bead of liquid that continues to seep out on the swollen head.

He pushes her until she lays flat on her back and opens her legs with his. She happily spreads them with outstretched arms and a feminine giggle. Her small, elven cunt is still pleasantly sore from last night’s rigorous love making, but it clenches impatiently when her green eyes land on his large manhood, hard and heavy, mere inches from where she wants him, needs him. It was difficult, their first time together, with her being untouched and significantly smaller than him, but with patients and plenty of preparation, she can now take him with little discomfort.

She is already slick and ready for him and he slides in easily with one, smooth thrust. He leans on his forearms above her and pumps his hips in a slow rhythm, kissing her lips lazily. Ellana has her hands tangled in his hair, moaning into his mouth with every stroke of his cock inside her tight sheathe. She wraps her legs high on his waist, letting him penetrate her deeper and he moans breathlessly at the new depth.

Aware they are pressed for time, he begins to pump faster when he approaches his release, groaning and breathing harshly into her shoulder. The thick hair around the base of his member grazes her clit when she lifts her hips into his harsh thrusts, sending sparks of electricity all throughout her trembling form.

Cullen, being the gentleman that he is, reaches down and rubs tight and pressing circles right on her swollen, throbbing pearl. That stimulation, along with his large member gliding fiercely inside her with quick, hard thrusts has her reaching her peak, arching her back and screaming his name.

“Cullen!” Her orgasm is ripped out of her, her walls clenching and squeezing around his pulsing manhood. He lets out a loud groan, thrusts his hips frantically a few more times until she can feel the warm, wet spend of his aching release and she hums pleasurably as she feels it spread through her. He pumps his hips languidly until he is completely spent.

She rubs her hands through his unruly curls and giggles softly, deliriously happy in her post orgasmic high. He lifts his head and kisses her reddened lips slowly, then smiles, his whiskey eyes crinkling in his own high.

Before he even softens inside her, “Get off her, shem!”

She screams as Cullen is ripped away from her and tackled to the floor. Ellana lifts from the bed to see a tangle of limbs on the ground and grunts coming from the two men. Normally Cullen would end a fight like this rather quickly, but he is naked, vulnerable, and wasn’t ready for someone to barge into their room.

The intruder manages to straddle Cullen’s chest and pulls out a dagger, about to plunge it directly into Cullen’s chest with a yell, “Art u na’lin emma mi!”

She instantly recognizes the attacker and screams, “Lionel, stop!”

He is momentarily distracted by her outburst and Cullen is able to lift and throw him off. He hitches to his feet quickly, about ready to lunge at Cullen again who has just gotten back on his feet and Ellana throws up a barrier around Cullen, “I said stop, Lionel! Venavis!”

He freezes in his attack and looks to her, his dagger ready to be to be embedded into Cullen’s chest. Both men are breathing heavily and Cullen is still nude.

“Creators, what is all that…” To Ellana’s absolute horror, her father comes up the stairs, carrying a tray of breakfast into her room. When he scans the room, he immediately drops it and it lands on the floor with a sharp clatter. She can only imagine what this looks like, her naked in bed with a human, also naked and member still half hard next to her. This will not end well.

She hastily wraps the sheet from the bed around her as Cullen scrambles to get into his trousers. “How did you get in here?” he demands in his commander voice, all while having difficulties putting his leg through the first hole.

Lionel answers with a sneer, “The door, shem. Ellana is family and we were going to surprise her with breakfast this morning, until I found you forcing yourself on her! Ar tu na’din!”

Ellana ignores the two men and stares at her father, who has been unnervingly quiet, just taking in the scene before him. “Father, I…”

“Da’len, are you alright?” He turns to face Cullen, who is now modestly covered. Her father’s eyes widen in realization and he starts to storm across the room towards him, “Did you hurt my daughter!?”

“No!” she yells. He stops in his tracks and turns to her, “No, father please, he didn’t hurt me. I…We…”

“Ellana, you explain this to me, this instant.” His face is contorted in unrestrained rage. She feels like a child again, getting scolded for traversing too far away from the camp again. She can’t find the words, knowing that nothing will salvage this.

Then he asks the one question she was dreading to answer, “Did he…did he, take you, Ellana?” She closes her eyes tight and hangs her head, her tears flowing freely. She nods her head. “Willingly?” he asks. She nods her head again, faster this time.

He clenches his fist and brings it to his mouth, then points at her accusingly, his tone menacing, “So you have not only willingly lain with a human, but now your womb is tainted with shemlen spend and you could be carrying a twisted half breed inside of you?” She visibly flinches at his harsh words, but they are all true. They haven’t been using any protection, she never even thought about it until now.

She sniffs and slouches where she is still kneeling on the bed, “Yes.” She whispers. “I love him, father.”

He shakes his head vigorously back and forth, “I knew letting you go to the Conclave was a mistake.” He paces back and forth like a caged animal, before facing her and straightening.

“You have disgraced this family.” He looks into his only daughter’s eyes, agony written over his face as he continues, “You are hereby banished from clan Lavellan.” She gasps sharply, her hand coming to cover her mouth while her other clenches the sheets in a tight fist, “When this, Inquisition business is over, you will not be welcome back.”

“Father, please…”She begs, her voice breaking. 

He shakes his head, tears of his own falling from his eyes. He turns towards the stairs and motions for the other elf, “Garas, Lionel. We are leaving.” And with that, he descends the stairs.

Lionel looks to her, anger and heartbreak clearly written on his face. She never wanted to hurt him, they were best friends growing up and they were supposed to be bonded before she left for the Conclave, but she had to go before the ceremony could take place. She never thought that she would ever see him again so she had moved on. 

“Lionel, I…I was going to tell you.” He wipes away a tear with a sniff. He too shakes his head at her, not wanting to hear her excuses. He goes to follow her father but not before she whispers defeatingly, “Ir abelas…”

She hears the door close, and she slumps to the floor, sobbing into her hands. Cullen, who has been a silent observer the whole time, swiftly comes to her and wraps the sheet better around her to cover her forgotten nudity. He holds her while she cries into his chest, shaking with the intensity of it.

She never meant for them to find out like this. She was going to tell them today that she will not be honoring the bond and that she has chosen to stay at Skyhold. She was going to reveal her relationship with Cullen and she knows they would have been angry, but at least she would have had a chance to explain.

Cullen pets her hair soothingly, holding her tight and nuzzling the top of her head. He rocks them back and forth and says to her, “I am, so sorry Ellana.”

She shakes her head into his chest, her voice trembling as she says, “Ne’emma lath, Cullen, and I will not apologize for that.”

He holds her as she continues to cry in his arms. She has no family. She has no clan. She is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ma vhenan - My heart
> 
> Art u na’lin emma mi - I will see your blood on my blade
> 
> Venavis - Stop
> 
> Ar tu na’din - I will kill you
> 
> Garas - Come
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry
> 
> Ne’emma lath - You are my love


End file.
